I'll Protect You
by MichikoMichiyo29
Summary: Sakura looked up at him with watery emerald orbs, "You…you promise?" Sasuke nodded solemnly, "I promise. I'll protect you." "We're gonna be Best Friends Forever!" she cried, big eyes sparkling, coaxing a small grin from Sasuke. Follow Sasuke and Sakura as they grow up, mature, live, and finally, fall in love. But will it be with each other? Read on and find out.
1. Character List

**Ehh! Okay guys, here it is, something I was randomly thinking of at 12am, and just had to type! All my info, explanations and disclaimer are on Chapter One! ONWARDS!**

**Characters:**

**Sakura Haruno:** Sakura is the Goddaughter to Tsunade Senju and Jiraiya Myoboku, God sister to Naruto Uzumaki, and adoptive sister to Kakashi Hatake and Shizune Dan. Eventual **(A/N: As in FIRST CHAPTER!)** Best Friend to Sasuke Uchiha.

**Nicknames:** Saku, Saku-Chan, Saks, Socks, Cherry, Pinkie,

-Pastel pink hair

-Emerald green eyes

-Pale cream skin

**Sasuke Uchiha:** Sasuke is the younger brother to Itachi Uchiha, Son to Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha, and eventual Best Friend to Sakura Haruno.

**Nicknames: **Sasu, Sas, 'Suke, Sasu-chan

-Ebony hair that spikes up at the back w/ long bangs

-Dark pools of obsidian

-Silky cream skin

**Tsunade Senju:** Tsunade is a protégée to the Third Hokage (Hiruzen Sarutobi), Best Friend to Jiraiya Myoboku, adopted mother to Shizune Dan and Kakashi Hatake, God mother to Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki, Chief medical Director of all Hospitals in Konoha (Medical Genius).

**Nicknames: **Tsume, Nade-chan, Nade-hime, Mom, Old Lady, Hag, Baa-Chan!

-Long golden blonde hair in pigtails with long bangs

-Liquid honey gold eyes

-Cream skin (Huge boobs)

**Jiraiya Myoboku:** Jiraiya is a protégée to the Third Hokage (Hiruzen Sarutobi), best Friend to Tsunade Senju, adopted father to Kakashi Hatake and Shizune Dan, Godfather to Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno. Writer of Icha Icha Paradise, complete perv…

**Nicknames:** Jiri-chan, Jiraiya-Chan, Pervy Sage, Old Man,

-Long spiky white hair tied back into a pony tail

-Silted black eyes

-Tanned golden brown skin, long red tattoo lines

**Fugaku Uchiha:** Father to Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha, husband to Mikoto Uchiha.

**Nicknames: **Fu, FuFu-chan

-Short Dark brown slightly spiky hair.

-Tanned skin

-Dark brown eyes

**Mikoto Uchiha: **Mother to Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha, wife to Fugaku Uchiha.

**Nicknames:** Miki, Koto, Koto-Chan,

-Long silky ebony hair

-Big liquid obsidian eyes

-Creamy white skin

**Kakashi Hatake:** Adoptive son to Tsunade Senju and Jiraiya Myoboku, adoptive brother to Shizune Dan, Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki.

**Nicknames: **Kashi, Kaka-sensei, Kaka-nii, Kaka-kun, -Kashi-nii, Kashi-kun

-Spiky, gravity defying silver hair

-One silver, one red eye.

-Slightly tanned skin.

**Shizune Dan:** Adoptive daughter to Tsunade Senju and Jiraiya Myoboku, adoptive sister to Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki.

**Nicknames:** 'Zune-Chan, ShiShi-Chan, ShiShi, 'Zune-hime

-Short black choppy, layered hair

-Big liquid black eyes

-lightly tanned skin

**Naruto Uzumaki: **Godson to Tsunade Senju and Jiraiya Myoboku, God brother to Sakura Haruno, and Adoptive brother to Kakashi Hatake and Shizune Dan.

**Nicknames:** Naru, Naru-chan, Kit, Kitsune, Foxy,

-Spiky sunshine yellow blonde hair

-Big ocean blue eyes

-Golden brown skin, whiskers

**Itachi Uchiha: **Older brother to Sasuke, son to Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha.

**Nicknames: **Ita-kun, 'Tachi, 'Tachi-kun

-Long ebony hair w/ a dark brown sheen

-Big pools of obsidian

-Lightly tanned skin

**I may add more characters as we go along…you know…the usual….**


	2. I'll Protect You

**Hey guys! Okay, before you all skewer me with spears and disembowel me for not updating The Immortals; please let me explain! You see, I'd typed up almost the entire chapter on my desktop, but then the piece of shit monitor broke, and poof! There goes all my hard work! So I had to start over….and I'm starting my new homeschooling program on Monday! (Yes I know that it's summer!) Anyways, this just came to me in complete and total randomness, while I was sitting here being a crazy idiotic, insomniac. Enjoy!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY (BELATED) TO MY BFF CRESCENT MOON 202!**

**THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO HER FOR BEING THE MOST AWESOME EDITOR ANYONE COULD EVER HAVE! LOVE YOU LUNA-CHAN!**

**AU, Non-Massacre, No Ninja's…..ehh, whatever else I decide.**

**Disclaimer: God, if I owned this….oohhh, depends on my mood. Hell, one day it'd be a hellhole of yaoi hotness, another crazy day of GaaSaku, and a sunny day full of SasuSaku. Luckily you SasuSaku fans caught me on a sunny day! Michiko no own Naruto! (As much as it pains me to admit it… T_T *sob*)**

Chapter One: I'll Protect You

It was a crisp September day, and Sasuke Uchiha was halfway through his first day of Kindergarten. The bell rang, signaling Lunchtime, and their teacher, Iruka-sensei, let all the five year olds out, smiling cheerfully at the blatant displays of energy, the tiny babes running around and forming clumps around the large schoolyard for the junior children of Konoha School for the Gifted.

Sasuke slowly strolled outside, ignoring the squeals of the fan girls he had suddenly acquired upon setting foot on the compound, allowing the rabid animals a glimpse of his perfect face, setting off the crazy females.

Walking over to the most deserted part of the yard, Sasuke found a tall, thick Cherry Blossom tree, perched upon a small hill that overlooked the school, but stayed partially hidden, and he calmly sat at its base and began eating his rice balls.

All was quiet, and all that was heard was the rustling of the leaves in the light breeze. Suddenly the silence was broken by a sharp, piercing cry coming from the opposite side of the Cherry Blossom tree, the side of the school hidden by shrubbery.

With a frown on his chubby face, Sasuke slid down the hill, and landed clumsily on his knees. Staying hidden in the bush, Sasuke peered through the leaves and into the small, dusty clearing inhabited by four persons.

A small girl crouched in the middle of the clearing, clutching her head protectively, and sobbing softly. Surrounded by three, much taller, much bigger and older boys, the tiny girl looked completely helpless.

One of the boys—clearly the leader—sneered at the little girl in the dirt, hissing mockingly, "Whatsa matter, Forehead? Not gunna cry for ya Daddy to come help ya? Well ya can't cry for ya Mommy, she's dead, isn't she? Huh? _Dead!" _ The brute spat the word harshly, emphasizing it with a heavy shove, sending the little pixie sized girl sprawling.

Blood pumping through his veins, Sasuke burst out of the bushes, barely aware of his actions, and crouched protectively over the now trembling bundle of little girl sobbing at his feet.

"_Don't you dare touch her." _his should-be childish voice rang out, clear as a bell, and heavy with menace.

The three boys gulped, recognizing Sasuke's face, and seeing the flash of his now blood red eyes.

"Sa-Sa-Sasuke-sama, I-we-I-didn't know y-y-ou—why would you-b-b-other with the –F-f-reak-I-m-mean-she-sh-she's-s-so—," Sasuke cut him off with a vicious snarl, the five year old seething with rage. Using his dominant tone, the one he'd learnt from his Father, and fully worthy of an Uchiha, Sasuke snapped,

"If any of you, _ever_ lay a hand on this girl or any other, I will _know_, and I. Will. _Find. You_." He ended in a deadly whisper, knowing that no more would be needed from the looks of the ashen faces in front him.

"Yes, Sasuke-s-sama, o-of c-c-our-se, S-sa-sasuke-sa-sama!" the three boys stuttered, tripping over themselves to reassure the intimidating boy, nearly three or four years their junior.

"Good. Now, _leave_!"

Tripping over each other, the trio nearly sprinted out of the clearing, almost sobbing with fright.

"Man, I hope Itachi doesn't hear about this! We'll be dead for sure!" Sasuke heard one say.

"Yeah! Especially since we gotta be in class with him! We'd be dead!" agreed another.

"Dead!" echoed the last.

As their voices faded into the bushes, an evil grin formed on Sasuke's face, and he resolved to tell his Aniki _exactly_ what had happened here this afternoon, and to give him avid descriptions of those complete and utter, _morons _he calls classmates.

A soft whimper interrupted Sasuke's thoughts, and he turned around, back to the girl he'd saved, finally getting a good look at her.

Sasuke didn't think he'd ever seen a girl so pretty. Not even his Mother.

She had a small, heart shaped face with creamy pale skin covered in dirt, and round, chubby cheeks that make her look like one of the angels his Mother sometimes talked about when she was happy. A small button nose twitched, dislodging some dirt from the cute tip.

A slightly large forehead was covered in dust, and there was a darkening bruise just above the left eyebrow. Her hair was short, and fell to the middle of her neck in a choppy bob, long silken strands flowing in the wind. A bright, blood red ribbon was tied around her head, holding her—probably long—bangs back from her forehead, making it seem even bigger, which was—somehow—endearing to Sasuke.

Huge eyes glittered like gems on her face, framed with long—impossibly long—eyelashes that curled at the ends, and made Sasuke—in a moment of childish curiosity unlike him—want to tug on them to see if they were real, and not fake like the big dolls he'd seen a street vendor selling once at a carnival.

But it was really her coloring that made the difference.

Her hair wasn't blonde—like that dobe, Naruto's, or dark brown—like Neji's, or black—like Shikamaru's, or even red—like Gaara's, which probably would've made more sense.

It was pink.

Like cotton candy that he hated, or that stupid pink crayon he hated, or the dumb cards his fan girls give him, that he—you guessed it—hates. _Pink!_

Hers was light pink at the top, but it got darker and darker, until underneath, was a dark fuchsia color.

And her eyes…

They were the brightest, prettiest—_greenest_—eyes he'd ever seen in his life. They glittered like the emeralds his Mother had on her necklace that Father gave her, but they were—_prettier._

The girl looked up at him with those big eyes, and her pale cheeks flushed a pink to match her head,

"U-uh…t-thanks?"

Snapping out of it, Sasuke, nodded, and extended a hand for her to grab. The strange girl eyed it warily, and whispered,

"Y-you're not g-g-going to h-hurt me?"

Sasuke frowned, "No. Why would I?"  
The girl looked down and shifted, inconspicuously wiping her nose on her sleeve. "The other kids do. T-they have since I was little."

"Why?" the girl's head snapped up and she eyed him,

"They say that their parent's say that my Daddy is too rich or somethin'…? A-and they t-tease me 'bout my forehead…"

Sasuke bent down, and leaned closer, "I don't see anything wrong with it…"

The girls' head snapped up, eyes widened hopefully, "It isn't big?"

Sasuke's lips twitched and he shook his head, "Nope. I like it…" making the girl blush heavily and shift nervously.

Sitting down on the ground with her, Sasuke said, "What's your name?"

Starting, the girl blushed again, "A-ah...Sakura. Sakura Haruno!"

"Hn. Sasuke Uchiha. Is your Mother really dead?"

Sakura's eyes saddened for a moment, and she replied,

"Yes…Mommy died in childbirth with me. So I have Daddy now. But he goes on business trips everywhere, so I stay with Tsunade-baa-Chan, and Jiraiya-Chan, and Shizune-nee-Chan and Naruto-nii! Ohh! Kashi-nii is there too!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Dobe is your brother?"

"Ermm…see, Naru-nii's Mommy and Daddy, Uncle Minato and Auntie Kushina died when he was a little baby, like Mommy did, so Tsunade-baa-Chan and Jiraiya-Chan are his Godparents—mine too—and Shizune-nee-Chan is their ad-adopted daughter! Also, Kashi-nii…I mean…Ka-Kakashi is Jiraiya-Chan's adopted son too! Daddy comes home every while, and says hi, but he is busy…"

Sakura beamed triumphantly upon finishing her complicated tale.

Sasuke nodded, carefully storing all the information away for another day. Standing, he dusted off his clothes, and extended, once more towards the pink haired girl. This time she took it, and allowed herself to be picked up off the floor, and accepted the raven's help in unsuccessfully dusting off her dirty school uniform.

Sasuke helped her back up the hill, and they both crossed the deserted courtyard—because by now it was _way_ past Lunchtime—and entered the classroom, only to be pounced upon by a frantic Iruka.

"_Sasuke! Sakura!_ Thank Kami-sama! Oh, where _were _you two! You had everyone worried, oh_, OH, GREAT KAMI-SAMA, OH WISE AND MERCIFUL LORD—Sakura_! What have you done? Rolled in a _mud hole?_ You had everyone so _worried_—_don't_ run off like that! We even had to call your _parents_ in! _Sasuke_—don't give me that look! Come on, off to the Principals office, you two! Even your _siblings_ are up there! _How_ could you two run off like that—?"

Sasuke and Sakura exchanged glances that equaled the same thing,

"Parents + Siblings + Principals' Office + Us= _Death."_

And so the two adventurous Kindergarteners sighed and allowed themselves to be hauled off to their imminent early deaths', never complaining, not even when Iruka began listing possible—and likely—punishments.

But even then, they couldn't help think; _Why_? _Why,_ oh good, just and merciful Kami-sama, _**why?**_

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Principal of Konoha School For the Gifted—also known as the Third Hokage—had never been more interested in something in his whole, long, old life than he was now.

His office was crowded with Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha, both former students of his, along with—to his utter delight—two of his three former protégées, Tsunade Senju and Jiraiya Myoboku.

Both had adopted two children together, and were the godparents to two others, but neither was romantically involved with the other, both considering the other a Best Friend, or brother/sister.

Jiraiya was a traveler, and "way too much of a perv," for Tsunade, and she in turn was "an old hag" so their relationship for the kids worked out fine.

Also shoved into the office was Itachi Uchiha, the eldest of the Uchiha brothers at ten years old—five years Sasuke's senior, and Shizune Dan, Tsunade and Jiraiya's adopted daughter, who was also the same age.

There was also Kakashi Hatake, Jiraiya and Tsunade's adopted son, who was about twenty-three, only a couple years older than the youngest teacher here, Iruka Umino. Kakashi had already finished college, and all his studies, having full the credentials to become an English teacher, but he had decided to wait a while, and just relax and explore his options before taking the job we were offering him here.

Lastly was Naruto Uzumaki, Tsunade and Jiraiya's Godson, who was in Sasuke and Sakura's class, a bright ball of energy, almost an exact replica of his father—Hiruzen's old student, the one he was grooming to take over his role as Hokage—but with his mother's happy-go-lucky attitude.

Apparently, Sakura Haruno—Tsunade and Jiraiya's Goddaughter—and Sasuke Uchiha—Fugaku and Mikoto's youngest son—had both disappeared from the courtyard during Lunchtime—which in itself is an achievement, considering that it's the _first day of school!_

Unable to take the heavy silence anymore, Tsunade burst out,

"Alright Old Man, I want some explanations! Both of these children are five years old, and they somehow managed to vanish from a fenced compound. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Jiraiya laid a calming hand on her shoulder, murmuring in her ears.

"Indeed, that is what I would like to know." Added Fugaku coolly.

Hiruzen sighed and rubbed his eyes,

"Both children are still on the compound. This we know. Where I do not believe they are in immediate danger, I do feel the urgency of finding them quickly. Nor do I blame any of my staff for this, considering that it was Lunchtime when the children went missing. I'm sure that they are both fine, being competent children with sensible heads and—,"

Both Tsunade and Fugaku waved aside his words of comfort, and told him flat out to find their children, their more rational (at the current time and place) counterparts trying to keep them calm.

Eventually, Tsunade sighed and said,

"Sensei…just find them. I don't blame Iruka—I've known him since he was a child, I know how competent he is at his job. I just…We can't lose her, sensei. Please."

Hiruzen nodded sadly, thinking of Tsunade's brother and grandfather….

"I'll do everything I can, Tsunade. We will find them."

Jiraiya took Tsunade into his arms, and everyone lapsed into silence, thinking of the two children.

There was a knock on the door, and Iruka came in, escorting two sheepish-looking children.

"Hokage-sama, they came back to class…" said Iruka, urging the two children foreword.

"Thank you, Iruka-san." Smiling, Iruka went to leave, but as he turned, he tripped and went sprawling, and most likely he would've broken something, had it not been for Kakashi's…ahem…_timely_ arrival to that _particular_ spot.

Clutching Kakashi's chest dazedly, Iruka blushed when he realized his position and scrambled backwards, face ablaze.

"Oh! Uh…gomen!" the short brunette squeaked. Kakashi looked on in amusement, lips curling up into a smile under that black mask he always wore, keeping his nose and mouth covered.

"No problem…Iruka-_sensei_…no problem at all….Do you teach Sakura-Chan?" Kakashi kept his voice smooth and silky. Iruka blushed again and edged towards the door,

"Ah...yes, yes I do…but if you'll excuse me—It's really been nice, I j-just, I-I-I_really__goodbye_!" his voice ended in a squeak, and Iruka nearly sprinted out the door.

Kakashi stared after him with a smirk, and he looked up when Sakura tugged on his sleeve, "Yeah, Squirt?"

Sakura looked at him reproachfully with her big green eyes, "Kashi, stop scaring my teacher! He's very nice, and if you keep making him run away, he won't like me anymore!"

Chuckling, Kakashi bent down and scooped up the pinkette, and said, "You know, I think he'll still like you even if he _does _keep running away from me, but _I _think—I think—that he _likes_ me." Kakashi's voice dropped to a whisper, making Sakura giggle at the false serious look on his face. "And you can't tell anyone, okay, Squirt?"

"_No one_? Not even my new friend?" asked Sakura inquisitively.

"Nope. _No one_. And who's this new friend?" asked Kakashi. Brightening, Sakura jumped down from his arms and ran over to Sasuke, and—ignoring his and everyone else's shocked looks—took his hand, dragging him over to her family.

"Sasuke, this is Kakashi, I told you about him. Kashi, this is my new friend, Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura then proceeded to introduce the boy to every member of her family, pausing when she came to Naruto,

"Oh, and you know Naruto-nii, right?" asked Sakura, oblivious to the tension between the two boys.

"Dobe." Grunted Sasuke, glaring. Naruto twitched and yelled, "Don't call me Dobe, TEME!"

"_NARUTO!_" his language earned him two knocks on the head, both from a seething Shizune and Tsunade.

"_Sasuke!_" gasped Mikoto, scandalized.

"Hey, no name-calling! It's _bad!_" lectured Sakura frowning and standing in between the boys with her arms crossed, "Say sorry!"

Both boys looked ready to claw each other's eyes out, but seeing the look on the stubborn pinkette's face, they reluctantly muttered "Sorry," to each other, making Sakura beam and drag Sasuke over to Tsunade, her craving for justice temporarily placated.

Everyone else sat with their jaws dropped at the sight of the adorable pink-haired cherub making the two willful and stubborn boys do what she wanted in a matter of seconds.

Tsunade sat in her chair and observed the pair standing in front of her.

Sasuke was only slightly dusty, and he always kept his eyes on Sakura, she noted, watching as a barely perceptible smile made its way onto his face.

Sakura on the other hand was covered from head to toe in dirt, splotches of what looked like dried mud resided on her face, and on her forehead, right above her left eyebrow, was a darkening bruise.

Bending and sitting on her knees in front of the two children, Tsunade looked them in the eyes and said, "Are you two going to explain what happened?"

Sasuke and Sakura exchanged glances, having a silent conversation;

Sasuke gave her a look,

_Well? What are you waiting for?_

Sakura avoided his eyes and gnawed on her lip,

_I don't want to…_

Sasuke pinned her with a firm look,

_But you have to._

Sakura frowned, and cast him a pleading look,

_Sasuke-kun…please, do I have to?_

Sasuke's gaze was firm and unwavering, even at the sight of those eyes,

_Yes._

Sakura sighed and looked down at the floor sadly,

_But…I don't want to hurt anybody._

Sasuke frowned and humphed,

_Take a look at yourself. _

Letting out a tired giggle, Sakura gave him a wan smile,

_I guess your right Sasuke-kun._

Sasuke smirked,

_I always am._

Coming back to the present, Sakura looked up at Tsunade and said,

"Some boys were bothering me. I tried to run away, but I fell down a hill thingy, and they followed me. I tried to call for help, but nobody heard me…" Sakura began to sniffle, and she clutched Sasuke's hand tighter.

"So t-then Sasuke-k-kun came out of the bushes when they pushed me down, and he made them go away...and then he d-dusted me o-off, and w-we we-went back to c-class."

Tears ran down Sakura's face and she leaned on Sasuke, sniffling. Tsunade gently said, "Do you know who the boys were?" Sakura shook her head and hiccupped, "T-they we-were s-s-s-o much b- b-bigger th-than m-me!"

Sasuke grunted, getting Tsunade's attention and said, "They were from Itachi's class, they said." Tsunade nodded and said, "can you identify them?" Both children nodded, and Sarutobi had all the boys from Itachi's class called into the office.

"Now Sakura," said the old man with a kind smile, "Do you see any of the boys here?" Sakura peeked out from behind Sasuke, and nodded before scuttling back to hide again.

"Will you tell me who?"

Sakura shook her head and remained behind Sasuke, clutching the back of his school shirt.

Sarutobi sighed and turned to the parents, "If she does not identify them, then we cannot punish them."

"Why can't Sasuke do it?" asked Mikoto.

"Because Sasuke didn't get a good enough look. He says that he cannot be sure exactly what they looked like, while Sakura, it seems, has been getting bullied by them long before she started this school."

Hearing that made Jiraiya, Kakashi and Naruto clench their fists, and Tsunade and Shizune merely looked even _more worried_—if possible.

"So how can we—," Mikoto cut Tsunade off my saying excitedly, "Wait, look! I think Sakura is going to tell us! Hold on—she and Sasuke are still talking…"

Everyone watched with bated breath to see the outcome.

Sasuke turned around when the Hokage walked over to the parents, and faced Sakura with a stern look, "Why won't you tell them?"

Sakura sniffled, "They'll find me again…I just know it. If I don't tell, they won't hurt me anymore…" her eyes were full of fear.

Sasuke gritted his teeth at the thought of someone hurting the tiny girl who'd already become precious to him, and he took her by the shoulders, lo0oking directly in the eyes, and said quietly,

"I promise that if you tell, I'll never let them hurt you again."

Sakura looked up at him with watery emerald orbs,

"You…you _promise_?"

Sasuke nodded solemnly,

"I promise. I'll protect you."

With a dazzling smile, Sakura enveloped him in a hug, and nodded shakily, "Okay...I can do this. I can do this."

The edges of Sasuke's lips quirked up into a tiny smile, and he said, "Yes. Yes you can."

Turning, both children faced the older boys hand in hand.

Everything was over, the boys had been identified, and all was well. It was nearly dark, the sunset staining the sky with hues of red, orange, pink and yellow. Both families were out in the parking lot, and Sakura was getting introduced to the Uchiha's as was the rest of her family. Well, the children were getting introduced, because the adults already knew each other.

"This is Itachi, my eldest son." Said Fugaku proudly.

"And this is Shizune. I think they're in the same class this year?" replied Tsunade.

"Yes." Confirmed Itachi, "You're the girl in second place. You are always behind me, in marks."

Flushing, Shizune snapped, "By _one percent_! You probably get the extra point with your stupid pretty boy looks!"

Itachi's temper flared, "My '_stupid pretty boy looks'_? Or maybe you just can't accept the fact that _I am better than you!_"

Snarling in anger, Shizune said, "You're just a stuck up, dumb _little boy_!"

"And you're an arrogant, selfish _little girl_!" spat Itachi, glaring.

"_Enough!"_ cried Mikoto sharply.

Both children quailed, looking properly chastised.

"Itachi, _apologize._" There was a dangerous look in his mother's eye that made Itachi obey swiftly.

"I am sorry for my rude behavior." He said stiffly.

Tsunade glared at Shizune, and she huffed,

"I apologize for my rude behavior."

"Good. I expected more from you two! Think of the example you are setting for Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura."At this, everyone looked down at the three, who were…giggling? (Well, Sakura and Naruto were…Sasuke had more of a half smirk.) And pointing at Itachi and Shizune.

"And what's so funny you three?" asked Jiraiya, looking up from his intense discussion about his latest novel with Kakashi.

Sakura giggled and said,

"I think 'Zune-nee likes Itachi and Itachi likes 'Zune-nee, but Sasuke says that that's not true, and Naru-nii says that liking girls is icky! Is that true Jiraiya-papa?"

Fugaku, Sasuke and Kakashi smirked, Tsunade, Naruto and Jiraiya snickered and Mikoto and Sakura giggled. Itachi and Shizune turned bright red and stuttered angrily,

"W-W-WHAT? HE'S S-S-SO—," Shizune screeched

"SHE'S S-SO ST-STUPID—," Itachi yelled

"I WOULD NEVER LIKE HIM/HER!" they yelled together.

Looking between the two, Jiraiya snickered and said, "Sure." This led to a whole other round of denials, and screeching.

Eventually, when everything was settled down again, and everyone was preparing to leave, Mikoto said, "Would you join us at our house for dinner tomorrow night?"

Tsunade smile and accepted, asking for the address. When Mikoto reeled it off, Sakura shouted excitedly, "Tsunade-mama! That's only three houses away! Sasuke-kun lives near us!"

"Yes, it would seem so Sakura," replied Tsunade, amused.

"Man, Teme, lives near us? I'll never get peace!" wailed Naruto.

"Dobe," growled Sasuke, rolling his eyes.

"BOYS!" yelled Tsunade and Mikoto together, making the two cower in fear.

"Sorry, "mumbled Sasuke

"Sorry," replied Naruto quickly.

Sakura grabbed them both, tugging them in for a group hug,

"We're gonna be Best Friends Forever!" she cried, big eyes sparkling, coaxing a small grin from Sasuke, and a huge sparkling smile from Naruto.

There was a 'click!' and a flash went off. Everyone turned to Mikoto who was beaming and holding a camera in her hands.

"Memories!"

Everyone laughed, and they all separated to go home.

Kakashi went back into the school; he made his way up to the Hokage's office, and knocked. He had told his family to go on ahead, and that he'd catch up later. A voice told him to enter, and he went in, sitting in the chair opposite the aged Hokage.

"Ahh…Kakashi. What can I do for you?" smiled the man.

"I'd like to apply for the job, sir." Replied Kakashi professionally.

"Oh! Good, good…"

Hiruzen got out the papers, and Kakashi signed, talking business with him until everything was finished. As Kakashi stood up to leave, the Third called him back,

"Yes, sir?" Sarutobi gave him a knowing smile,

"Iruka-san is not your usual man, and he is not easily…_swayed_. So, if you'd really like to get his attention, I suggest you be as random and spontaneous as possible!"

Stunned, Kakashi nodded, and walked dazedly out of the office,

'_Crazy old coots…always knowing everything….spontaneous, eh?'_

Back inside his office, Sarutobi chuckled to himself,

'_Poor Iruka…Kakashi has been under the tutelage of Minato AND Jiraiya…I wonder what crazy ideas he had buzzing about in that spiky head of his…perhaps I shouldn't have given him that tip….ehh, well, too late now!'_

Driving away from the school, Kakashi nodded to himself,

'_Yes, that man will be MINE, and he'd better look out…kukuku….'_

Miles away in his apartment, Iruka felt a shudder run down his spine, and, in a moment of insanity, he shut all his windows, and locked them, drawing the curtains firmly shut.

Years later, he would reflect upon that night, and swear that he saw a flash of silver through the tiny gaps in his curtains, and that he heard a creepy laugh.

And then Kakashi would change the subject by spilling whatever drink happened to be in his hand at the time on Iruka.

Aah…the years to come promised to be full of….well, _full of it._

**OH MY GOSH GUYS! Chapter one is finished! Now I feel nice and fulfilled inside . Okay, I know that by now everyone hates me, but please, I'm working on it, the new chapter for the Immortals will be up soon! Until then; Au revoir, babes!**

**~Michiko~**


End file.
